The Weakness that is Temptation
by DemonicGoddess
Summary: Things between them were simple, before her heat. Having given into temptation, he now sits in a sticky situation. She was once his ward, now what? SessXRin
1. Temptation

The weakness that is temptation

**The Weakness That Is Temptation**

Summary: Things between them were simple before her heat, before Sesshomaru slipped up and gave into temptation. He now sits in a sticky situation.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

A/N: This is my first attempt at an Inuyasha fanfic, so advice is welcome. This is just a tester chapter like a one shot, if it gets enough interest I will add the rest of the story. So please **review**

**Beware** - Lemon in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Her eyes were round and innocent, she had a beautiful face, but what crippled him the most was that smell; a very tempting smell of a ripe female in heat. It was not the first time he had smelt it, normally it wouldn't be this potent, even Jaken was having trouble containing himself around her. Sesshomaru loaded Jaken onto Ah Un and forced the beast away. She looked at him a bit confused, she knew her monthly cycle affected the demons, but never before has Jaken and Ah Un been forced away because of it. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

Here she was fifteen summers old and once again on her monthly cycle. Normally what happened this time of the month was she would be smelt out by demons who wanted to claim her and Sesshomaru destroyed them, but now even Jaken was being affected, along with Ah Un. She looked over to Lord Sesshomaru, boy was he strikingly handsome, ever since she began the process of becoming a woman, she started to notice him in a different light. She started dreaming and fantasizing about mating with him. Her mind began to wonder to one of her fantasies where he claimed her.

"Rin, come!" he barked, walking away.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru," she answered scurrying after him. Sesshomaru walked briskly, he knew of a place where they would be safe, deep in the cursed mountains where few demons lurked. Finally when they reached it, Sesshomaru was glad, now he didn't have to worry about other demons and could sleep a little easier, pfft, as if with that intoxicating smell around Rin, he had to try and maintain control over himself. And leaving her for even a minute was not an option, the smell was bound to attract a brave enough demon who didn't sense a demonic aura close to her. Rin looked a bit uneasy, she fondled with her kimono. He looked down at her, that smell was clouding his better judgment.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"What is it?"

"Never mind" she answered shaking her head.

Her mind began to wonder and soon her gaze drifted toward him, she unintentionally began reliving one of her fantasies.

That smell and the way she was looking at him was too much for the dog demon and he reached for her. She instinctively moved closer toward him and he dropped his head and his lips met hers. The kiss was mindblowing and it shattered all reasonable thoughts that manifested themselves in his mind. He deepened the kiss and then his hand began to wonder. He began fondelling with her kimono, releasing her from its hold, she mirrored his actions her mind blurry. He buried his mouth against her neck, his hands, meanwhile, went to her breasts teasing her nipples with the tips of his fingers.

Her eyes rolled back as she leaned against the rock behind her. His hot breath against her neck was different from the air. Moist, intimate. Goodness, she was leaning against a rock with Lord Sesshomaru. How many nights had this been her dream? Well, maybe not the rock, and definitely not the mountain, but other than that, it was just as she always imagined it.

His right hand dipped, leaving her nipple, but making up for it by slinking beneath her underwear. He pushed them down, until he'd bared her almost to the top of her soft curls.

"Rin" he whispered softly, moving his lips across her chin, kissing her softly, tenderly. But when he reached her mouth, the tenderness turned to fire, burning her hotter than any flame. Removing the last of their clothes, they stood naked in front of one another. His hand ran over her body, touching her everywhere except the one place that needed him the most. Brazenly, she spread her legs as she wrapped her finger her fingers around his length. He cursed with her touch, as she found his moisture and rubbed it all the way to the base.

"You don't like that?" she questioned

"It drives me crazy" he purred. His hand then moved back to her hips, he could smell that she was readier than anything, and the scent was making him lose all sense. One of his feet moved her leg to the right. Then, he entered her. The only thing that stopped this scream was his mouth on hers. Kissing. Hard. Thrusting her above and below. Taking her, marking her, making her moan to her toenails.

He filled her completely, and the way he was positioned, the way he rubbed her, was amazing. Kissing him wasn't enough, but it was all she could do, she felt helpless, like a jellyfish in his arm. Pinioned against the rock on the mountain, she was consumed by the bliss of her body while her mind was blown by the dream come true. He pulled back, his rhythm quickened. She then exploded in his embrace, she couldn't hold back the sounds. Her whole body tingled. He then followed shortly. He fell against her, panting and gasping. She couldn't speak. But then, neither could he. They didn't need to.

* * *

When Rin awoke she found that she was alone and still naked beneath her kimono which wrapped around her like a blanket. She quickly dressed and rose, her whole body ached from last night. She smiled as she remembered all that had occurred that night. She then began to wonder and found a waterfall nearby. After bathing herself she then went in search of Jaken. He found her, seemingly unaffected by her anymore. She noticed that the bleeding had stopped, she must be finished with her cycle.

"Rin, there you are child. Come on, let's go" he said in his usual whiny voice. She followed him and they returned to the castle. She barely spoke to Lord Sesshomaru on the walk home, which wasn't uncommon, but she'd thought after what they had shared, he'd at least open up a bit more. He never mentioned that night at all, it was as if it never happened. Rin was saddened by the thought ut forced it to the back of her mind. Two days after they reached the castle, which was almost two weeks after they had mated, Rin finally managed to get Lord Sesshomaru alone on the balcony.

"My Lord, about the other night…." She began but was cut off, "It was a mistake, don't bring it up again" he growled before turning away and walking off. Tears welled up in Rin's eyes before she ran to her room and cried. A few more weeks passed, and Rin forced herself to play as though everything was perfectly alright. When her monthly cycle didn't come, at first Rin didn't think anything of it, but when her next one was due and didn't come either, Rin began suspecting that she might be with child. This thought excited Rin, who had stayed away from the demons for the last few weeks to help a few maids, decided to make her to Lord Sesshomaru, and tell him of the news. He was in the study and his door was slightly ajar, she could hear voices, "Your bride-to-be's arrival will be noon tomorrow, it was a wise decision to marry a youkai of the middle lands, milord" said an unfamiliar voice.

"Your dismissed" Sesshomaru barked. Rin was shocked, but quickly turned on her heel and disappeared to her room. She then lay on her bed sobbing hysterically.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his study, a place he had spent more time than he needed to. After the night on the mountain he needed to keep himself away from Rin. The way his control had just melted, the way he'd bared his soul to her, it still scared him. He han't realized what he felt for her or was even capable of feeling. His emotions were still too raw for him to face Rin. She was just a mere mortal, and he was a great inuyoukai, they couldn't be together. But who says she wanted to be with him. She was in heat, so therefore she would've been willing to take any male to ease the ache in her body.

Sesshomaru sighed, as much as he felt for Rin, she wasn't a youkai and therefore he couldn't take her as his mate, it was against all the was written and his everything he stood for, hanyou's weren't strong enough to rule empires, that's why his father went into a marriage of agreement with the best suited youkai female to produce an heir. Him. But now it was Sesshomaru's turn to do the same thing. Take a youkai female and have her give him an heir, then once that is sealed, he could deal with this infatuation he had with Rin. She'd just have to wait for a little while.

Finally after a lot of self debating, Rin decided that the best thing she was to do was leave. Leave with her baby and never return. After writing a quick explanation of why she had to leave, which included having something to do with needing to be free. She decided to take Ah Un and she left. With Jaken hysterical behind her.

With that she was gone, she took off on Ah Un in the direction of the setting sun.

* * *

What u think? Let me know


	2. A Great Demon: Kensei

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 2

It has been four months since Rin left the castle and the protection of Lord Sesshomaru, but she has been managing herself just fine. Traveling in and out of villages, Rin knew that for the safety of her child she had to settle somewhere, but nowhere seemed good enough of a place to raise her child. On her way through the forest, she heard some commotion, tugging on the reins of Ah Un, she led him in the direction of the commotion, releasing him of the muzzle she found herself confronted with a hoard of demons attacking a wounded man.

Natural instinct kicking in, Rin jumped off Ah Un and ran to the side of the stranger, Ah Un gathered energy to his mouth and blasted the demons. Slipping her arm around the man she helped him up, and dragged him towards Ah Un, piling him on the two headed beast's back she then motioned Ah Un to a safer place in a cave she'd spotted earlier. Laying the man down she then discovered that he was a demon, he had long black markings below his eyes running down over his cheeks. It gave him a very intimidating look. Rin could feel the demonic aura pulsating around him; it was very strong, very similar in strength to Sesshomaru.

He was wounded; he had a large hole in his chest and seemed to be barely hanging on. Using what resources she had, Rin managed to clean up the wound and then prepared him some soup. He was barely conscious, but he managed to crack an eye open and look at her.

"A human girl" he muttered breathlessly

"That's right" Rin said gently

"Why are you helping me?" he croaked

"You looked in terrible shape, and I couldn't just walked past knowing that you were barely hanging on and that I could've done something to help you" Rin replied honestly

"Such compassion, it is rare for humans to show such compassion to demons, I thank you"

"It's no problem" Rin said with a smile

"You have a beautiful smile, what might your name be?"

"Rin"

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Rin, I am Kensei" he barely choked out.

"Please don't waste your strength on frivolous conversation" she pleaded softly

"I sense you are with child; and a demonic child too" he said with a small smile. Rin nodded at him.

"You have a great heart young Rin, but why are you alone, where is the father of your child?" he asked intrigued

"He isn't interested in siring a hanyoui, he believes that they are weak, he will never accept my baby. She or he won't be good enough for him" Rin explained softly her eyes glossy with the tears she had yet to shed.

"It is true, hanyoui's are half demon and therefore they have half power, but that's not enough of a reason to desert your child" he said slightly angered. Rin turned away from him, unwilling to discuss the topic any longer. Sensing this, Kensei didn't add anything else, he left her to be. After drinking the soup she had prepared he felt a bit better, the pain was not as intense as before.

"What happened to you Kensei?" Rin asked the next morning.

"I was in an intense battle with my long time adversary and I have finally destroyed him, but at a price" he said softly

"What price did you have to pay besides being badly injured?" Rin questioned

"I have lost my love to the hands of my adversary. She was slaughtered brutally a few months ago, all because I wasn't there to protect her" he answered his voice full of emotion.

"I'm so sorry to hear that" Rin responded gently and laid a hand on his shoulder. Kensei looked at Rin, he could tell that she had a great inner strength and she was a fighter, she reminded him so of his Nagoyaka. He was glad that he'd met her, she was a special girl and so was the little girl in her tummy. There was something about Rin that made him feel this unrelenting desire to protect her, to guard her.

They remained in the cave for a week, the two getting to know each other really well, and bonding almost immediately.

* * *

On one night there was a noise just outside the cave and Rin got up to investigate, a powerful force through her back and she landed close to Kensei. Doing his best to try and muster up his strength, Kensei tried to rise, but the effort was too great for him so soon.

Rin rose as a tall demon walked into the cave, he had shocking red hair and red eyes, and harboured a look of death on his face. His eyes landed on Kensei and a sinister smile spread across his face.

"Well, well, well. Wouldn't you know, the great Kensei is hiding in a cave with a human girl for protection, you have a pathetic incoherent affinity for humans, its disgusting."

"Akuma, why are you here?" Kensei demanded breathlessly

"To finish my brother's work of course" he replied

"I will not let you harm Kensei" Rin yelled at Akuma

"My, we sure are audacious, not only are you human but you are with child, with a hanyoui too. How more pathetic can you get?" he sneered at her.

A bolt of blue energy formed at his hand and before he could toss it at her Ah Un blasted him with his own attack, but the demon knocked Ah Un out and once again turned his sights on Kensei and Rin. He powered a more powerful bolt and chucked it at Kensei, Rin jumped in the way to protect him.

"Rin!" he yelled, she fell to the ground in pain. The sight of her in such excruciating pain brought anger to Kensei and powered up an energy blast and blasted it at Akuma, the demon was destroyed and Kensei crawled over to Rin who was now curled up in a ball her body in pain, and Kensei sensed that her baby was beginning to slowly fade. Shaking his head, no, this couldn't happen.

He wouldn't let it; he knew how much this baby meant to Rin. Placing his hand on Rin's tummy he cast a spell with the last of his energy, "This is my gift to you and your daughter, she will be a great hanyoui she shall be Tora" he said softly before a light enveloped them both and Rin lost consciousness, he then fell to the ground lifelessly.

* * *

Please review I'd like to know what you think of it


	3. Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Thanks to all who reviewed and liked this story. Let me know what u think of this chapter please

* * *

Chapter 3

When Rin awoke, she was being nudged by Ah Un, "Ah Un?" she questioned, then took in her surroundings. Everything came back to her quickly and she jumped up and found that all that remain of Kensei were his clothes and the two blades that he possessed. Tears gathered in her eyes as she broke down in hysterical wails at the pain of her loss.

After two days after awaking, Rin had buried the clothes of Kensei and finally decided that it was time to move on. Equipping Ah Un with her things she then looked at the blades that lay on the floor, she then picked it up and placed it in one of the bags that hung on the side of Ah Un's saddle. She then rode off into the distance, thinking about Kensei.

After a couple of months Rin finally found the perfect little village, but the people were not impressed with having a demon stay in their village, and they brought in a miko from the nearest village to try and drive out the demon. When the miko appeared, Rin was ready to fight her for Ah Un, being heavily pregnant didn't help things much. When she laid eyes on the miko, who seemed to be as pregnant as she was, she gasped, "Kagome?"

"Rin, oh my goodness what are you doing here. Oh goodness you're pregnant too" Kagome said with a slight laugh. Inuyasha was looking at Rin, she seemed to be alone, he couldn't sense another demon around her; except the child she seemed to be carrying.

After much debate the village finally allowed Ah Un to stay, only to fall in love with him a few months later. Rin learned that Kagome and Inuyasha were married and they were expecting their first child, said to be a daughter. Rin caught up with Kagome and the two developed a tight bond, and when the time came for their children to be born, it happened to be on the same day.

* * *

Tora was twenty summers of age, a young and beautiful woman, Rin noted. She looked like her father but not like him at the same time. She had long black hair that reached her mid back, and was always in a neat plait down her back, with a side swept bang. The markings on her face were the same as her fathers, except black. Her eyes were black with red specks in them and she had a black flame marking on her forehead.

She had fangs, pointy ears and sharp fingernails, traits from her father. Her body was perfectly proportioned; she was fit and very, very strong. She trained hard with the aid and guidance of the former general in one of the king's castles who was now retired. He worked Tora hard, forcing her to call upon all the power she possessed. Having mastered the art of combat she was dismissed, told there was nothing more to teach her. She smiled sweetly at her mother before she disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Tora jumped quickly from tree to tree, insensible to demon or human alike. She then soon arrived at her destination, at least a day's walk from the village. A waterfall, her favourite place to bathe, she stripped off her armor after having checked the place out. Placing her swords down on the bank of the pool, the Blades of Carnage previously owned by Kensei, the demon who'd saved Tora's life before she was born. Her mother had told her many stories of Kensei and Tora had a deep respect for him, even though she'd never met him.

Tora got into the water and completely submerged herself. She remained under the water's surface for a long period before rising to catch her breath. She inhaled deeply before the slight scent of fire tickled her nose. She jumped up, dressed quickly and sprinted back to the village, the smell only getting stronger as she neared the village. Fearing the worst, she laid eyes upon her home. A couple of the houses were on fire and there seemed to be bandits terrorizing the villagers. Tora ran towards the commotion just to witness a bandit stab young Kaoru.

Kaoru was a young orphaned girl who Tora looked on as a little sister; the two shared a very close bond. When Tora was first born the villagers were reluctant to accept her, Rin was constantly fighting a battle with the village elder Riku, when finally they let her raise the child in the village, the human children never accepted Tora. She was always left alone when her cousin wasn't in the village.

Tora then took up training with an old general, who despised her as a pathetic half breed, but admired her determination. He worked Tora extremely hard wanting to break her, but found himself unable to. She had a will of iron and enough determination to power the entire land. She was completely focused and even paid a retired demon to help her with her demonic powers. That was when she met Kaoru, five years earlier. Tora had found Kaoru abandoned on the river bank barely alive. Tora had brought her back to the village and brought back her health. After that Kaoru followed Tora everywhere, and the two developed a strong bond. But now Kaoru was lying lifeless on the ground.

Anger consumed Tora and within a matter of minutes the entire bandit clan had been destroyed. Tora crouched by Kaoru's side and picked up her limp body and hugged her tight, the pain of her loss visible to all who looked on.

* * *

A week after the death of Kaoru, Tora remained silent and zombie like. She was struggling with the death of Kaoru, and it broke Rin's heart to see her daughter in such pain. Deciding that it was time, Rin walked to Tora's room, and began telling her a story about the great dog demon, who'd sired two sons. She told her of the two swords forged by Totosai from the fang of the great dog demon. One sword that would bring back Kaoru, one sword that had the power to end all the pain and suffering, one sword that could give the young human girl one more chance. After telling the story, Rin got up and left her daughter to think about what she'd just said.

Tora sat in her room thinking about what her mother had just told her, Tenseiga could bring Kaoru back. After waiting a few hours, finally Tora got up and decided that tomorrow she would go see her uncle and then she would be visiting father dearest.

* * *

So what u think? Its been twenty years, how will Sesshy react to his so called HALF BREED daughter popping up out of nowhere??


	4. Destined To Meet Destined To Be Ugly

Sesshomaru picked up a strange scent while he was out training his youkai son Ryuu

Disclaimer: Don't own the original characters.

* * *

Chapter 4

Sesshomaru picked up a strange scent while he was out training his youkai son Ryuu. Ryuu was only thirteen years old, quite young for a youkai, he had blonde hair like his mother. He had no facial markings red eyes, pointy ears, fangs and sharp nails. Sesshomaru stopped his attack and then before he moved, she appeared before him. She had an aura of confidence and a merciless look on her face. She smelt of a hanyoui, 'Was this Inuyasha's pup?' he wondered. She slowly began making her way towards him.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru demanded, he then smelt his brother.

"Tora, I told you not to come here" Inuyasha said walking over to her. She had sensed him as well for she had stopped and looked over her shoulder. Sesshomaru growled at him.

"I'm sorry but I need his help" she responded to Inuyasha.

"Who says I'll help you?" he retorted.

"My mother told me of a story about the two brothers of the great dog demon who both possessed great swords forged by Totosai from his fang. Tetsusaiga, the sword that could destroy one hundred demons in one sweep, and Tenseiga, the sword that could save one hundred lives in one sweep. Someone very close to me has been slaughtered by bandits and I require the power of Tenseiga to save her" she quickly explained believing she owed him at least that much.

"Why would I help a mere half demon?" he asked before turning around and walking away. Anger coursed through Tora, her own father despised her. She then unsheathed her Blades of Carnage and attacked him, despite Inuyasha's warnings.

Sesshomaru blocked the attack with his Tokijin, but was surprised at her strength; she pushed him back a few feet before kicking him and sending him flying backwards. He recovered gracefully and sent a counter attack her way. Blue energy hit its mark only to find, after the dust cleared that she had engaged an energy field around herself. Her expression was neutral, "If you shan't assist, I'll have to acquire the sword by force" she said, acting very blasé about the task to retrieve the sword. Sheathing both the Blades of Carnage, she then charged at Sesshomaru, but was tackled by Inuyasha,

"Tora this is a really bad idea, he will kill you without even thinking about it" Inuyasha persisted, he cared deeply about his niece, he didn't want her to be destroyed by her own father. Holding both her hands behind her back, restraining her he then spoke again, "Look Sesshomaru, she really needs the help of the Tenseiga" Inuyasha pleaded for the sake of Tora.

"Hanyoui's stand together I see, there is a sense of loyalty in your tainted blood" he commented making Tora very angry. Inuyasha knew that from a young age Tora hated youkais or humans belittling hanyouis and that was why she trained so hard, so that she could prove to them just how great a hanyoui could really be, she always destroyed a demon who cursed her hanyoui blood and beat up a human who commented about it, and her father was no exception. Tora broke free from Inuyasha's grip, with amazing force and lunged forward towards Sesshomaru, her hands covered in a shroud of darkness.

"Poison whip" Sesshomaru called out letting his green whip fly towards her. Tora grabbed his whip and attacked him, she kicked him in the chest and flipped backwards unsheathing her Blades of Carnage while he pulled out Tokijin, and they locked swords. Sesshomaru was shocked at her being immune to his poison and how fast and strong she was. She seemed to be much stronger than Inuyasha. Ryuu then intervened and charged at the woman attacking his father. Noticing this she did a few back flips and got out of the way, not wanting to hurt the innocent demon.

"Ryuu get out of my way and don't interfere," Sesshomaru growled at his son. Ryuu's ears drooped and he retreated, it gave Inuyasha enough time to try and restrain Tora.

"Listen to me you stubborn mule, we can find another way!"

"There isn't another way!" she yelled punching him off of her, before dashing towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru readied his blade, and as she ran towards him he attacked, hoping to finish her off, "Dragon Strike".

Seeing this, Tora countered it by bringing her Blades of Carnage outward before spinning it over her head once and forcing it into the ground while yelling, "Cyclone of Chaos!". A large fire wind surrounded Tora and spun outwards neutralizing the Dragon Strike attack. When the dust cleared she rose and pulled the Blades of Carnage from the soil. The blades became enshrouded in fire, she lift the blades in front of her before flicking the down and outward sending a powerful fire wave towards Sesshomaru, "Sword Dance!" Tora yelled. It was a direct hit, but the Tenseiga protected him.

"What?!" Tora remarked at his being unharmed from the attack.

"It's Tenseiga, it protected him," Inuyasha commented. Torah frowned before she smiled then she charged at Sesshomaru. Just before they could lock swords again, they both jumped back, sensing Inuyasha's wind scar.

"Tora this is pointless, please reconsider" he pleaded very unlike himself, Kaisai would have a field day if she heard him now.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I promised Kaoru I would protect her, but I failed her when she needed me the most. Now the only way to bring her back is to use the Tenseiga, I just have to destroy this fool" she said before looking over to Sesshomaru.

Rin considered Kaoru as her younger daughter, and both Tora and Inuyasha knew that she told Tora the story about the swords because she too wanted Kaoru back as much as Tora if not more. Inuyasha and his family had also taken Kaoru in as part of their family like they had Rin and Tora. He missed the young girl as well, but his younger son missed Kaoru the most, the pair were very close. As much as they wanted Kaoru back, sacrificing Tora for it was not an option.

Sesshomaru was very impressed with her strength and power, he'd hate to admit it but fighting with this half breed was very exhilarating. She was extremely powerful for a hanyoui and she looked young too, so she was very strong for her age. She seemed to match him more and more and he was intrigued by it. She just wanted to used Tenseiga to revive someone close to her. How did Inuyasha know her? She wasn't his pup that was for sure, and how did she know about Tenseiga, had Inuyasha told her?

There were too many questions and no answers, "Look Tora, taking on Sesshomaru is suicide" Inuyasha said hoping to deter the youth.

"I refuse to fall at the hands of this youkai" she answered, this comment made Sesshomaru wonder why she harboured such a powerful hate for him. He hadn't done anything to her.

"You shall not get your filthy hanyoui hands on Tenseiga, so why don't you take Inuyasha's advice and leave" he growled. Tora frowned at him but a voice distracted her parshly, "Hey!" came a young girls yell before she emerged from the trees on the boundaries of the castle. Strangly enough she looked and smelled of a hanyoui.

"Kaisai, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled at his eldest daughter. Kaisai frowned then noticed her cousin, "I heard that you two left, well Tora left and you followed her"

The hanyoui cross, had pointy ears, silver white hair and golden eyes. She looked disturbingly similar to Sesshomaru to his surprise. But she didn't possess the sharp claws. She looked over at her father and scowled, "I told you not to follow Tora, she has to battle her own demons and doesn't need the likes of you hassling her" she lectured, but then Sesshomaru caught her attention and she skipped closer.

Examining him as she stood side by side with Tora, "Hey Tor," she acknowledged her cousin not letting her eyes drop from Sesshomaru.

"Hey Kai"

"So this is him huh?" she asked

"Yip, he looks similar to you" Tora smirked. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and gave them a death glare.

"I have no interest in humans" Sesshomaru interjected, not liking what they discreetly seemed to be implying.

"Well you sure were singing a different tune a few years back" Tora said icily. Sesshomaru frowned, "Why is it that you harbour such a great hatred for me. I've never seen you before in my life"

"And that's the way I'd like to keep it. If Kaoru hadn't been killed you never would have seen me" Tora growled irritated. Kaisai jumped back towards her father.

"That doesn't explain why you harbour such a great dislike for me. Is it because you despise your demonic heritage, therefore hate all demons?"

"No, demons don't bother me. It is you"

Sesshomaru frowned at Tora, he didn't like her attitude, he would just have to kill her, even though she there was something about her that was sparking his curiosity. Inuyasha looked on worried. Kaisai understood his worry. Tora had barely slept in this past week and eaten just as little since the death of young Kaoru. Her strength was diminishing and if she continued to fight she would succumb to her weak body and be killed by Sesshomaru.

Knowing Tora would hate him for it he decided just after Tora lunged in for another attack.

"Sesshomaru, Tora wants to use the sword to revive Rin's daughter" he blurted out, well it was half the truth, to Tora's horror.

Sesshomaru paused as he was about to attack the weakened hanyoui.

"Shut up! I told you not to tell him anything!" she yelled through gritted teeth at Inuyasha. The pause was all Tora needed, she quickly jumped towards him ripping Tenseiga from his obi. Sesshomaru seemed startled by the unexpected attack but soon became angered.

"I promise I'll bring it back" Tora said before turning into dark energy and disappearing into the ground.

Sesshomaru's glare moved from the spot where Tora disappeared to where his brother and the other abomination were previously standing to only find that they had fled. Using his nose, Sesshomaru followed them, knowing they would go to wherever that half breed was.

Reappearing at the outskirts of the village, Tora let the strain of the battle take its toll and she dropped to one knee, using the Tenseiga for support. After a few moments Tora gathered her strength and walked towards the area further away from the village where Kaoru was buried, she unsheathed Tenseiga, praying to whoever was watching over her that this worked. She lifted the sword up but she didn't feel very good. Teleporting to the village had used up all her reserved strength and now she felt dizzy and then her world went black.

* * *


	5. The Truth Comes Out

Teleporting to the village had used up all her reserved strength and now she felt dizzy and then her world went black.

Disclaimer: Don't own the original characters.

Sorry for the late update

* * *

Chapter 5

Kaisai moved quickly, her father close behind. They were both seriously worried about Tora, she went into battle with little strength and used up too much of her energy in battle. Kaisai just hoped that her cousin was okay. If they continued at this pace they could make it to the village by the morning.

Sesshomaru followed them briskly and undetected, they seemed to be on a mission to get to this village pretty quickly. He wondered what this girls attachment to Rin was.

When Kaisai and Inuyasha got to Koaru's grave, they were greeted with the sight of a unconscious Tora, who lay slumped on the ground. As Kaisai neared her cousin an energy field surrounding her became visible, her body was healing itself, or at least trying to. Running in the the hut, Kaisai scavenged and found all she required to make some soup for her weakened cousin. When the soup was ready she knelled by Tora's side and laid her hand lightly on the force field. Recognizing her as not a potential threat the shield dissipated. Looping her arm around Toras shoulders she gently shook her awake.

"Tora, wake up" she urged gently. Tora's eyes fluttered open and she smiled crookedly at Kaisai.

"Here, drink this, its going to make you feel better" she urged. Tora took a few sips before she hungrily drank it all.

"That was nice. Thanks Kai" she murmured weakly before springing to life when she remembered her mission. She was about to rise when Kaisai held her down.

"Tora, don't move. Regain your strength before you try to take on such a demanding task" Kaisai lectured.

"There isn't any time. He's probably already here" she said talking about her father. As if on cue Inuyasha sniffed him out and turned around. He walked towards the girls, Tora forced herself upwards. Her body still shaking, she tried to grab Tenseiga, but Sesshomaru was too fast and he latched onto the sword before looking around at the village then towards Koaru's grave. While he looked around Tora gobbled up the last of the soup and that was when he caught her scent. Sesshomaru turned to see her approach the group.

Rin walked towards them, it was like a dream, she squinted her eyes at the bright sun and that was when she saw his figure watching her.

"Sesshomaru" she muttered softly, this was when Tora jumped between them standing defensively in from of Rin.

"Stay away from her" Tora growled when he stepped forward, raising her Blades of Carnage protectively in front of her. Rin slowly moved forward, then noticed Kaisai and Inuyasha.

"It's okay Tora" she spoke gently.

"No, its not okay. I don't trust him" she sneered.

"He is the only one that can save Kaoru. Tora please" Rin pleaded softly. Tora sighed before she dropped her blades and moved to the side slightly.

"I'll be keeping my eye on you" she warned Sesshomaru. He ignored her, completely shocked to see Rin. He hadn't seen her in twenty years and she had changed in that time. She had grown into a beautiful woman. Time had been good to her. He wondered if there was another man, using his sharp nose he smelt her. She smelt of dirt, smoke and of hanyoui, the same hanyoui that was watching him like a guard dog.

Inuyasha looked on agitated, as much as he wanted to interject, it wasn't his place, this was between their family. Motioning to Kaisai, she nodded, understanding that her father had to leave. Her mother was at home looking after her seven year old brother and infant sister. Without her or her father there they were basically defenseless. Kaisai heard the russle of his kimono as he turned and ran off. With a warm bowl of soup in her hand, Kaisai walked over to her Aunt Rin and after a brief cuddle passed the soup to her.

Rin accepted the soup then turned to Tora and asked, "May you please leave us?"

"What? No way Mom" she responded quickly without thinking. This drew Sesshomaru's attention, "Mom?" he questioned looking directly at Rin. Rin looked down unable to catch his eye, then it all came together, all the pieces fitted perfectly.

"You better begin explaining yourself Rin" he growled.

"I don't think so" Tora interjected. He frowned at her, "Don't you dare think that you can come her and demand anything you want" Tora retorted hotly.

"Tora please, I owe him and explanation" she said

"No Mom, you don't owe him a damn thing" she growled. Rin side stepped passed Tora and walked towards Sesshomaru.

"Please understand Tora" she said meekly.

"If you so much as lay a finger on her, I will have your head" she growled at her father. The two walked away. Kaisai laid her hands upon her cousin's shoulders.

"She'll be alright, don't worry about her" Kaisai said reassuringly.

"Why didn't you tell me" he growled out almost immediately once they were out of earshot.

"I was scared, and I found out that you took a wife for your heirs. A hanyoui child would just be in the way" Rin said remembering the pain she felt. He hadn't changed at all, he was still the same as she remembered him, if a bit icier now than he was back then.

"Why does Tora hate me so much?" he asked

"When she was old enough I told her the entire story, and since then she didn't like you. I guess hate came naturally because you weren't there and because she knew you would never accept her because she is a half breed" she explained as best she could.

"She's very strong, for a hanyoui" he stated.

"Yes, Tora has worked hard to get where she is now. She was also blessed before she was born. A demon I had helped and befriended cast his demonic powers to Tora to save her. I almost lost my baby that night" she explained vaguely.

"What happened?" he asked gently remembering her scent and how much he cared for her. Rin quickly explained to Sesshomaru what had happened back then that resulted in Tora's incredible power.

"Could you please use the Tenseiga and revive my daughter Kaoru, Lord Sesshomaru" she pleaded softly.

"After you explain about Kaoru" he bargained. Rin smiled as her mind drifted back to the memories that had lead Kaoru into her life.

"She is an orphaned girl whose life Tora had saved, she became attached to Tora and because she had no place to go we welcomed her into our family" Rin explained. Sesshomaru then nodded and once they returned to Kaoru's grave, which Tora and Kaisai had dug up, he flicked Tenseiga over her body resurrecting her. Still taking in this new information he looked at Tora, who was hugging the resurrected Kaoru tightly. She had her mothers long black hair but that's where the similarities ended. She had black eyes with red specks in them, he wasn't sure where she acquired the. It was probably from the demon who passed his power to her. She had the same facial markings as he just hers were black and instead of the crescent moon, there was a black flame on her forehead. She also had the red around her eyes like he. Her attire was that of a warrior, high leather boots and bits and pieces of armor around her body and of course the Blades of Carnage on her back. She was glaring at him, her eyes challenging him. He smiled and then turned away, Tora would be an asset to him, he just had to win her mother over.

Tora watched him become energy before he disappeared. Her eyes then moved to her mother, she looked dazed, her mind somewhere else. Kaisai walked towards Kaoru and said something about helping her. Tora then sighed, feeling the full weight of her non-recovered status. She dropped to one knee drawing the attention of Kaisai, Kaoru and her mother. They scrambled around fussing over her before Kaisai helped her up and they laid her in the hut on her futon. Tora then let herself rest and she fell into a well deserved sleep.

* * *

Two days later, Tora awoke. She looked around, she was in her bedroom. Rising slowly she explored the rest of the hut looking for her mother. Her nose led her outside where her mother was kneeling down fixing her garden.

"Good morning" Tora mumbled stretching as she looked around at the village seeing Kaoru playing with one of the villagers.

"Good morning Petto, you must be hungry, I'll cook up some breakfast for you" Rin said cheerfully before giving her daughter a cuddle and then she turned into the fussy mother hen. Tora watched her with a smile, she really adored her mom. After Tora had eaten and caught up with Kaoru, she bathed and then helped her mother around the house and in the garden.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his study, a place he had remained in for the past two days. He was thinking about Rin and Tora. Ever since Rin left, he had this gaping hole in his chest, he wanted to go after her but the note she had left him told him that she wanted to go live with humans because they understood her needs better. He also knew it would be unfair of him to have her stand by and watch him marry another woman after what they had shared, and he couldn't put her through that. He had a duty to fulfill, and now that that duty was complete he would have Rin back in his life and in his bed. Circumstances had led Tora to him and thrust Rin back in his life finally after the hole in his chest was slowly beginning to heal and he discovered that he had a daughter. He knew that he had to have Rin again, and Tora would be an asset to him.

Kumiko the youkai female married to Sesshomaru heard about the hanyoui female that took Tenseiga. She didn't know what was going on, but Ryuu said that Sesshomaru regained the sword. But ever since he returned, he remained in his study. Kumiko wondered what could have transpired to shut Sesshomaru in his study.

Ryuu was out in the castle grounds with his twin sister Sayuri. She looked like him just more feminine.

"So, who was that hanyoui that took father's sword?" Sayuri asked.

"I don't know, even he didn't know but there was another girl, her name was Kaisai I recall. She looked very similar to father"

"Really? Do you think that she could be our sister?" Sayuri asked getting way ahead of herself.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised, she looked just like father" Ryuu pondered.

"Do you know what this could mean?" Sayuri questioned

"That father has sired out of wedlock?" Ryuu answered with a laugh.

"No stupid, think out of the box. This is our chance, she can help us" Sayuri said her eyes beaming.

"How can she help us, she is a mere hanyoui" Ryuu remarked not impressed by his sisters suggestions.

"Well did she look like a warrior?"

"Well yeah"

"Then if we can her her to be father's heir, you wouldnt be forced to train in combat, you could learn dancing" Sayuri stated knowing how much her brother hated the art of combat and how he loved to dance. Blinded by hope, the young boy decided that he and his sister would find Kaisai and have her come to the castle to be their father's heir. Sayuri had heard about the woman that her father had before her parents marriend and Kaisai, according to Ryuu, looked about the right age. The twins packed up and left shortly after their father. Luckily for them there was conflict in the Middle Lands and he was forced to go . He would be away for a few weeks, they took this chance to begin their journey after a tip off from one of the villagers in which direction they would be able to find their sister.

* * *

Please Review


End file.
